Two of a Kind
by courderouge2006
Summary: After his kidnapping, Clark and Lois finally get some time together. How has this ordeal affected their relationship? A story in the Sheriff Kent AU. I own nothing here. Please R & R.


Here's the Clois follow up to "Stepping Up". I did this seperately because I wanted to concentrate more on Whitney for the other story. Enjoy.

--

Clark sat back in the hospital bed, sighing loudly as the nurse took his vitals for the third time that day. "So how's it looking? Any chance I can get out of here today?"

The nurse didn't even look over this time. "Sheriff, you know that the doctor has said no already, no matter how good your vitals are. He wants one more night to keep an eye on that leg. You're lucky you didn't get an even worse infection, bullet hole in your leg for that long without medical treatment."

Clark sighed. "Yea well, not like they had a co-pay program in that basement."

The nurse shook her head, but he could see her grin. "Just stop arguing Clark, it'll be that much easier. Don't make me call Martha."

As she walked out, Clark mumbled, "Not afraid of my mom."

"What was that?!"

"I said thank you Nurse Reyes." Picking the remote up, Clark started flipping through the channels. It wasn't long before he felt himself nodding off. Malnourishment and bad conditions still had him feeling worn out days later. Laying back he let his eyes shut finally.

_He pulled up to the lake, smiling at the clean snow on the ground. A couple of days of fishing and relaxation, he was looking forward to this._

_He went to the trunk to get his gear out but he heard another engine. Turning around he saw a van rushing at him. He barely had time to jump out of the way before the van almost sideswiped the Charger. Pulling his pistol, he leaned around the tree he was behind, only to be hit in the face with something heavy. _

_Dropping to the snow, he blinked, trying to get his bearings and heard a chuckle. Barely able to see the forms in front of him, he heard the click of a pistol and saw his own gun aimed at him. "A message from your former employee." And then he felt the pain._

_A trip in the van and he was tossed into a dark room, and left there for days. The only breaks were filled with nasty food and emphatic beatings, leaving him semi-conscious on the hard, cold floor._

Clark sat up suddenly, looking around the room. "No!"

"Clark, it's ok. You're ok."

Looking over, he saw Lois in the chair next to the bed, her hand on his arm. Blinking, he tried to focus. "L-Lois? Are you really here?"

She nodded. "It's ok Clark. Whitney got you out. You're back."

Taking a deep breath, he fell back onto the bed. "Jesus… still so real."

Not saying anything else, Lois reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. "You're home Clark."

He squeezed her hand back. Looking over to her, he smiled softly. "I didn't see you when I got here."

She looked down. "As soon as you got here they were rushing you into surgery to make sure your leg wasn't infected. They found traces but they managed to remove it, but it was already in your blood a little. You were high on antibiotics and painkillers the entire second day. I was here though. I finished up the interviews with the police, trying to keep Whitney out of trouble in the morning, and then I finished the story on the entire thing last night. I came by here so many times."

She scooted closer. "I must have gotten here right after you fell asleep. You've been out for two hours."

Clark blinked, looking at the clock. It was barely noon. "They're making me stay another night."

"Good. They should make sure you're alright."

Clark could only stare at her. Lois Lane was agreeing with a doctor? She wasn't trying to fight against the orders and help him sneak out of the hospital? "Who are you and where is Lois?"

She stared at him. "Funny Smallville. Forgive me for being worried about your health and well being."

Clark just smiled. "C'mere." He scooted over on the bed, making room.

Lois moved slowly to the bed and climbed on, not touching his body.

Clark frowned. "Come on, that's the best I get? I was held hostage in a basement for six days."

Lois' lip trembled and she suddenly threw herself at him, wrapping him in a hug and burying her face against his chest.

Clark kicked himself for making it into a joke. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close, rubbing her back. "It's ok Lois. I'm here, like you said. It's fine now." He kissed her forehead, holding her tight.

Lois sniffled, clinging tighter to him. "I thought… you were gone for good, and I had screwed it all up."

"Lois, you didn't screw anything up. I know you like being in charge, but you didn't have anything to do with this."

She didn't hit him, or snap at him.

Clark got worried.

"Lois. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I love you."

Clark was shocked. "W-what?"

"I love you Clark. I have for a long time, but I was too stupid and stubborn to tell you, because I thought you'd get scared off. I mean, it's me we're talking about here, not exactly the poster child for great relationships, you know?"

"Lois…"

"And I was so scared of losing you that I didn't say anything except I almost lost you anyway and I never told you how I felt, and that would have been even worse."

"Lois."

"And I understand if this is freaking you out and you want a break, you've been through a lot this week and I shouldn't be…"

Clark grabbed her and kissed her. Deeply. Hungrily. His fingers slipped into her hair, his other hand sliding down and resting on her back.

She fell against him, lost in the kiss. It had been so long, and she had been worried she could never touch him again.

Finally needing to break apart for air, Clark held her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. "Lois… shut up. And listen for once." He saw the fire flare in her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

Brushing her hair back from her face, he smiled. "I love you too Lois."

Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped, hanging open. Clark started to worry that he broke her after a while. "Lois?"

"Please don't just say it because I said it. Please tell me it's real." Her hands dug into the front of the hospital gown, clinging tighter.

Clark just nodded. "I love you Lois. I have for a long time now. But you're this wild, free spirited, independent woman. I didn't know if I would be pushing my luck, or if it would seem like I was trying to smother you."

Lois licked at her lips. "So basically, the reason we haven't said this before is because we're both stubborn morons with bad communication skills."

Clark smiled softly and shrugged. "That's what it looks like."

Lois rolled her eyes. "It's all your fault."

"What?! How is this my fault?"

"If you weren't this… hot, perfect, manly hero then I wouldn't have felt so worried about scaring you off."

Clark just started laughing. "So… I should be a wimpy, weak, uncaring jerk instead?"

Lois slapped his chest. "You know what I mean Smallville."

He smiled again. "No, not really. Maybe you need to explain it to me a little better." He leaned in and kissed her again deeply.

Lois kissed him back, trying to push herself away but she wasn't able to stop herself. "As soon as you're all better I am so kicking your ass mister."

He held her close, worshiping her lips and neck with his lips before they both heard a loud clatter. Looking to the door, he saw Whitney and his family standing there.

Lois slid off the bed quickly, straightening her blouse. "Hey you guys. Sorry, didn't hear the knock."

--

Clark walked out through the snow, still limping slightly. With a groan he sat down on the wet grass, not really thinking about it. He had overdue business to take care of.

"Hey dad."

The gray stone sat in front of him. He looked at the spot they told him had been marked with his own blood. And the ground the box had been buried in. He felt a surge of anger rush through him.

"I'm sorry it's been a while since I came by. I… I meant to be here on the day, but I'm sure you could see all the action from up there."

He glanced up at the sky, smiling as he saw the sun light the clouds a little brighter.

"It's been a crazy year. Taking down Edge. Getting shot way too many times. Suddenly becoming this big hero. I didn't get into this for fame. You know why I did. Anyone who gets into the Law around Smallville looking for fame and recognition needs a head scan, that's for sure. But it's just been finding its way here lately."

Fixing his hat, he looked at his father's name.

"Things have been rough on everyone this year. Whitney… you know what he had to go through. I know this was all extremely rough on him. He's spent years trying to get away from all of that, and because of me he gets pulled back in. And yea, I know everyone says that it wasn't my fault, but it feels like it. I should have been paying more attention."

He pulled up a piece of grass, twisting it in his fingers.

"I wish you were here dad. Everything would have been a lot easier if I still had you telling me when I was being stupid. But I know you wouldn't do that anymore, I'm an adult, I have to learn and make my own choices. Well that really sucks sometimes you know?"

He tossed the grass away and rung his hands together.

"I met someone, sure you know that too. Mom probably told you the first day. She's always right about that stuff, it's driving me crazy. I think you'd like Lois. She can be a handful, but she's amazing. She's smart, and gorgeous, and she never lets up. She keeps pushing you to work harder. I don't think she knows it though. It's just part of who she is."

His hands went into his jacket pockets, pulling it tighter around him.

"Whitney had it right. Yea, I know, first time for everything. But she is the one I've been looking for. She's almost all I thought about in that room. I just kept wondering, what if I don't make it out of here? What if I never see Lois again? But it never seemed likely. It's like, I knew in the back of my head they were coming for me. Whitney said that Lois, Ian and Riley never stopped. They were by his side the whole time. So I guess that means something right? You always said a man is measured not by money or possessions, but by the people he holds dear. I'm really starting to understand Dad."

Grunting, Clark pulled himself back to his feet, hobbling on the bad leg still. Stretching his bad leg straight out, he crouched on the other leg, his hand on the stone.

"I think I'm gonna be just fine dad. I had a good teacher. And you were right about one other thing."

Standing up again, Clark reached into his jeans, pulling out a small box.

_He was thrown face down on the floor in the dark room, screaming from the pain in his leg. The guard pulled him up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, patting him down. In his shirt pocket, the guard pulled out a small box, smirking. "Huh. This'll get a good price later on. Thanks a lot Sheriff."_

_He grunted struggling against the guard's arm across his throat. "I'm gonna get that back, count on it!"_

_The guard stepped back before slamming his foot into the bullet wound, dropping Clark to the ground again, screaming louder. "We'll see won't we?"_

_Clark pressed his hand against his leg, trying to fight off the darkness edging into his vision. "Count on it."_

Flipping the top of the box back, Clark stared at the ring. The few rays of sun breaking through the clouds hit the stone, lighting it up. He smiled.

"There's something about city girls. They're a Kent's greatest weakness."


End file.
